Kicsi Unerfahren
by Kikai.Magyar
Summary: "Pequeños (Húngaro) Inexpertos (Alemán)". Un viaje de preparatoria en Dinamarca, una joven marimacho y un joven con complejo de narciso comienzan a descubrir lo torpes que pueden ser en el amor, y al estar una semana completa juntos ¿cómo podrán resultar las cosas? / Advertencia: es explícito òwo, así que ya advertí.
1. Capítulo 1: Impresión

Kicsi Unerfahren.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Siempre, siempre, ¡Siempre! Qué manera de hacerme enfadar este imbécil. Llevamos saliendo ya ¿Ocho meses? Y aún no sabe cómo tratarme. Pateé la pelota de football que se encontraba frente a mí descargándome con un preciso gol. Era la primera vez que me ponía una falda sin que fuera la de la secundaria y la de la preparatoria. Suspiré, tirándome sobre la arena, ¿Qué le sucede a ese estúpido germano? Sé que no tengo unas piernas bonitas como Lili o las demás, después de todo hago football, juego rugby, estoy en el club de atletismo… Apreté con fuerza la falda y dije a mi misma esa palabra que me definía a la perfección pero que sin embargo en estos momentos, hacía doler a mi pecho tanto…

- Marimacho… Todo por ser una marimacho.

Tomé la capucha de mi sudadera colocándomela y tapándome con ésta. Me daba impotencia el cómo me había tratado frente a todos. ¿¡Es que no se imagina todo el esfuerzo que puse en buscar esta falda!? Aish…

**_Flash Back_**

_Había dado vueltas y vueltas por la habitación buscando qué ponerme para esa noche. Era la primera noche que pasaba fuera de mi casa y con Gilbert. Era mi primer viaje de preparatoria. Había oído que es el momento perfecto para una pareja, que eran los viajes más inolvidable de todos, que todo podía pasar. Roderich cuando fue me dijo que lo había pasado bien pero que le faltaba yo ahí, y claro, si somos mejores amigos ir a otro lugar sería algo sensacional. Era una semana la que estaríamos acá. Dinamarca era asombrosa, el mar era hermoso, no por nada fueron los creadores de las mejores leyendas marinas, como las sirenas. Pero, fuera de todo esto… ¡Quería impresionar al estúpido albino que sólo se rió de mi por mi traje de baño (por cierto, uno completo y que usé unos short similares a los que usan los hombres sobre ellos y que todo el día usé una sudadera) nada femenino. Pero, ahora era diferente, quería impresionarlo, que quedara con la boquiabierta. Quedaban todavía seis días más por lo que debía aprovechar esta primera noche para impresionarlo. Sentí como la puerta se abrió y vi a una muy feliz Lili entrando a la habitación acostándose sobre su cama._

_- ¡Lizzy! No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de tener un novio. –Claro que podía imaginarlo, su sonrisa era evidente.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hizo algo, Gil? –Había dado el en clavo y su semblante cambió enseguida.-_

_- Tu sabes, Gilbo es un completo estúpido. No ha hecho más que burlarse de mi todo el día._

_- Pero, tu sabes que no lo hace de mala manera, después de todo –Dijo acercándose a mi rostro con una mirada burlona.- tú también lo andas molestando todo el día. –Touché. Se alejó colocando su mano bajo su mentón lo cual me daba el mal presentimiento que se le ocurriría una idea.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no intentas ponerte esto que me compré recién?_

_La vi revolver las cosas dentro de una bolsa que traía, sacando de ésta una falda verde con pliegues, bastante volátil y femenina para mi gusto, por lo que al comprender lo que me había dicho hace un momento, sentí como el calor comenzaba a amenazar mis mejillas volviéndose en un poderoso rubor. Sentí que me salía humo._

_- ¿Q-Qui-Quieres que me coloque algo como eso? –dije con un poco de dificultad y vergüenza al ver como mi compañera se reía a carcajadas de mí.- ¿No lo compraste para lucirlo con Vash? ¿Por qué me la prestarías a mí? Soy una-_

_- ¿Marimacha? ¿Eso ibas a decir, verdad? –Asentí.- Es cierto que la compré para lucirla con Vash, pero, mi mejor amiga tiene problemas con su novio y no puedo quedarme tranquila -¡Dios! ¡Enviaste un ángel! Corrí a abrazarla con los ojos lleno de lágrimas.-_

_- Eres un ángel, amiga. Pero, ¿Una falda? –miré de nuevo el atuendo comenzando a dudar de mis "encantos".- Sabes que no tengo unas piernas femeninas ni un cuerpo de mujer._

_- ¿¡Qué!? No bromees así conmigo, Liz. Soy tu amiga por lo que he visto ese espectacular cuerpo que tienes. Me causa un tanto de envidia los enormes pechos que desarrollaste y escondes bajo ese sostén reductivo –Me sentí un poco intimidada al sentir sus ojos fulminando mi delante.-_

_Luego de conversar por largo rato, discutir sobre que debía empezar a ser más femenina para impresionar al albino y que deberíamos dar pronto el siguiente paso a nuestra relación (y que ellos igual). Me desvistió a la fuerza hasta lograr colocarme un sostén más femenino que había comprado hace mucho y que nunca me atreví a usar. Era blanco, bastante simple pero con algunos detalles de flores en él y que lograba resaltar el volumen de mis pechos que de hecho, me avergonzaba. Me pasó un peto negro de ella que de hecho, quedaba un poco pequeño y dejaba un gran escote, luego me colocó la falda y me pasó unas sandalias para terminar el atuendo. Al terminar de lograr vestirme, fue en busca de maquillaje y se dispuso a ponerme un poco de rubor, rímel, brillo y ayudó a acomodarme el cabello dejándolo suelto (ya que siempre lo uso en una coleta). Me cubrió de forma sutil los ojos (para no correr el maquillaje) haciéndome caminar hasta el espejo, viendo en él a una chica que nunca había visto. Moví mis brazos y me seguía el movimiento, pestañeé seguidamente igual a ella, saqué la lengua y ella igual, finalmente me pellizqué y sí, esa chica era yo. Me sonrojé al ver que sí podía ser bonita, o que había una posibilidad de hacerme ver más femenina. Toqué mi cabello atónita, ¿había crecido tanto?, el cabello me llegaba ya a la altura de mis caderas y vi una curva extraña en mi, ¿Qué era? ¿Cintura, ¡Cintura! ¡Tenía cintura! Todo este tiempo pensé de mí que era una chica sin curvas y mis pechos eran lo único diferente en mí, por lo que los ocultaba bajo un brasier deportivo que reducía varios centímetros mi busto, quizás… era demasiado lo que reducía al ver el tamaño que realmente tenían. Me sentí avergonzada pero, me sentía linda y eso… Me hacía feliz._

_Abracé a mi amiga por el milagro que produjo, respiré profundo tomando la perilla de la puerta, me armé de valor para salir al exterior, donde todos se encontrarían seguramente en la cabaña principal. Caminé con algo de temor hacia ésta escuchando el griterío que había dentro, ¿Y si todos se reían de mí? No, no creo que pasara, el único capaz de burlarse de mi era Gilbert, los demás sólo se limitaban a tratarme como un chico más y las chicas como si fuera un caballero con una fuerte armadura. Subí las escaleras para quedar frente a frente con esa puerta que dividía el exterior con ese bullicio, en el cual seguramente estaría el chico de esos ojos rubí, tomé la perilla girándola levemente deteniéndome sin atreverme a abrir la puerta._

_- No… no puedo. –Al momento de decidirme soltar la manilla, Lili me empujó por detrás haciéndome entrar de forma estrepitosa dentro. Un silencio insoportable se provocó y sentí millones de miradas filosas sobre mí, seguido de un bullicio provocado por muchos susurros "¿Es Elizabeth?", "¿Liz puede ser mujer?", "Es una preciosura", "¿En qué momento se volvió tan hermosa?", "Sabía que había algo más en ella", mi cara de volvió de un rojo intenso y sentí ganas inmensas de llorar.- No sigan mirándome._

_- ¿Necesita mi ayuda, mademoiselle? –Miré hacia arriba y Francis tenía extendida su mano hacia mí.- Ven, Liz._

_- Gracias, Francis. –Me levanté y estiré la ropa, miré a todos fulminándolos con la mirada y así, finalmente deteniéndose ese bullicio, tomé con mis manos un palo amenazándolos a todos con éste.- ¡Sé que no soy muy femenina ni bella, pero no es para armar este escándalo, estúpidos!_

_Seguido de mis palabras todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas diciendo cosas como "Esa es nuestra Liz de siempre", "A pesar de verse hermosa, sigue siendo una marimacho", entre otros tantos. Suspiré aliviada recorriendo con mi mirada el salón para encontrar al germano junto a Antonio quien no paraba de mirarme y decirle cosas a Gilbert. Me acerqué para poder ver la expresión de Gilbert, "Seguro que lo dejé mudo", pero al verlo de cerca, ni siquiera me miraba._

_- Eliza, te ves maravillosa. –Dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.-_

_- ¡Hey! Toño, que me vea como una chica no quiere decir que debas empezar a tratarme como una –Dije golpéandolo en la espalda.-_

_- Tu sabes que siempre has sido una bella doncella, Eliza. –Me sonrió, levantándose de su asiento, besándome en cada mejilla y dándome un fuerte abrazo, como sólo este español hacía.- Vamos, Gil, dile algo a tu novia._

_Esperé ansiosa que él me mirara y me dijera lo linda que me veía. Había esperado tanto poder lograr por alguna vez que él me dijera que me veía bonita y que no se limitara a sólo mirarme, besarme o decirme que me quería, quería sentir que me quería por ser una chica y no sólo, la única chica que puede ser capaz de controlarlo._

_- ¿Y? Ya dile algo hombre._

_- Dile algo pronto a tu mon cheriè, amigo. –Mis ojos brillaban esperando escuchar sus palab.-_

_- La mona aunque se vista de seda, mona queda –Una sonrisa de lado, bastante burlona se posó sobre sus labios y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.- ¡Vamos, Eli! Te ves ridícula así. Sácate todas esas cosas, que comienzas a parecer una chica y eso me empieza a asustar, kesesese –Su risa se había vuelto una cuchilla afilada para mis oídos rompiendo de a poco lo que me quedaba de compostura.-_

_- Ridícula… ¿¡RIDÍCULA!? ¿¡Es que incluso si tu novia se viste por un día como una chica para impresionarte lo único que atinas a decir es "Te ves ridícula"!? Deja de ser tan arrogante, Weillschmidt. Porque luego de estas palabras se nota lo poco hombre que eres._

_- Está claro, luego de salir estos meses contigo y sumándole todo el tiempo que te conozco, es claro que uno pierde un poco lo hombre, siendo tu un gran macho alfa. Aunque, sigo siendo bastante hombre, digo, ¡Soy Gilbert Weillschmidt! Mi nombre suena como al de un Dios. ¿Cierto que soy tan asombroso?._

_- ¿Asombroso? Já, no bromees tanto, hülye. Ni tu hermano puede soportar a un imbécil como tú. De hecho, no sé cómo fue que pude fijarme en alguien tan estúpido como tú. Por fin, por primera vez en mis 17 años de vida, tuve el valor para ser un poco más femenina por un tarado que ni siquiera puede apreciar eso por tener demasiado amor propio pero no fijarse en el esfuerzo de los demás –sentía mis mejillas arder de rabia y tomé con fuerza un collar que me había regalado.- ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Te odio! –Le tiré el collar en la cara, corriendo hacia el ventanal y lanzándome de la terraza de ahí y correr hacia la playa.-_

**/Fin Flash Back.**

Decidí tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, y observar las estrellas detenidamente. Si quisiera llorar ya lo hubiera hecho, pero, ese cabeza hueca no se merece nada de mí. Quedaban todavía cerca de una semana para volver a mi hogar y encontrarme con Roderich. Miré mi celular tratando de encontrar un mensaje o una llamada de él, _"¿Qué estarás haciendo, Rode?"_, me di la vuelta quedando boca abajo contra la arena suave y fina. Comencé a garabatear sobre esta, dibujando un sinfín de cosas, delfines, la luna, un escarabajo, una sartén… Sentí mis ojos más húmedos y con rabia borré la sartén en la arena. Ese collar que me había regalado hace tantos años con forma de sartén, podría significar tantas cosas para muchos pero para Gilbert y para mí, fue la forma en que lo conocí en nuestro primer año de secundaria. Recuerdo ese día en la clase de economía del hogar, cuando de repente siento como alguien abre mis piernas escabulléndose bajo mi falda huyendo de un reto del director Frederick (o Fritz como le decía este albino), a pesar de que usaba unas calzas que llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla debajo de la falda de la escuela, me sorprendí tanto que no pude hacer nada más que agarrar una sartén cerca de mí y pegarle con todas las fuerzas que tenía, seguido de un grito. Luego tuve que pedir permiso a mi profesora para ir a la enfermería y llevar a rastras al fugitivo. Ahí nos presentamos y fue como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Durante el resto de la secundaria nos volvimos inseparables, pero discutíamos todo el tiempo. El conoció a Roderich y no se llevaban para nada bien, más sé que en el fondo se agradaban de cierta forma. ¡Qué buenos tiempos aquellos!

Cerré mis ojos recostándome nuevamente boca arriba, mirando el cielo estrellado. Desde que siento esto, me he vuelto más cursi y eso me da escalofríos. Me levanté y caminé hacia el mar. Tengo muchos días de aquí en adelante pero, ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta primera noche para zambullirme en el agua? El mar se veía tranquilo, miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, me quité la capucha arrojándola, los zapatos. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me observara. Arrojé el peto, la falda, para terminar con mi ropa interior dejándola cubierta por el otro montón de ropa. Caminé lentamente acercándome al agua. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Había oído sobre lo rica que se coloca el agua durante la noche en el mar, y así era. Sentí el líquido tibio chocar contra mis muslos a medida que me iba sumergiendo en el agua, y sin más prisa, me arrojé al agua rápidamente. Me mantuve unos segundos bajo esta atreviéndome a abrir los ojos y podía observar como los peces pasaban a mi lado como sin preocupación alguna, me hizo sentir en paz. Saqué mi cabeza para tomar aire.

- No hay nada mejor que esta sensación.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –Sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, para luego sentir esas manos grandes ir subiendo por mis costados. Me quedé helada por un segundo para luego girarme y golpearlo como si vida dependiera de ello.-

- ¡PERVERTIDO! –Lo vi hundirse en el agua, preocupándome levemente por él, pero, ¡No! Era un pervertido. Comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia afuera, sintiendo como tomaba mi mano y con fuerza logró hacerme sumergir nuevamente en el agua.-

- Perdóname, Eli... –Vi unos ojos rojos asomarse desde el agua, elevándose para verme a la cara.- No pongas esa cara –Con los ojos como platos y abriendo la boca sin decir palabra alguna, o sea, ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Gilbert Weillschmidt disculpándose? Quizás me ahogué.-

- ¿E-Eres una ilusión? ¿Estoy soñando? –Me pellizqué sintiendo dolor pero viendo aún el mismo paisaje, en medio del mar con un albino frente a mí con una leve mirada de arrepentimiento. Tomé aire y decidí aceptar sus disculpas- ¿por qué te disculpas? Ya dejamos todo claro allá, Weillschmidt. –¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No, no... está bien, siempre he sido dura, no debo ablandarme más.-

- No lo hicimos. Yo soy demasiado orgulloso, Eliza. –Se aproximó hacia mí, levantándose del agua para poder notar lo grande que era y distraerme por un momento en sus pectorales ¿En qué momento se volvió un hombre? ¿Por qué siento mis mejillas arder? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Era la primera vez que te vi femenina, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué babeara y te dijera que te quería hacer mía frente a todos? No puedo, soy Gilbert Weillschmidt, hacer eso era mostrar debilidad. Pero ¿Qué digo?, hacer esto ya es mostrar debilidad –Noté la vergüenza y cómo su muro de orgullo caía inesperadamente, no pude evitar reir al ver a este chico haciendo esta clase de expresión y diciendo esta clase de cosas.- ¿Qué tiene de divert-

Me empiné para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y juntar nuestros labios en un beso torpe. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, por lo que supuse que estaba sonrojada, era nuestro primer beso. Habíamos salido durante tanto tiempo pero nunca, había tenido la valentía para dejarme besar, todas las veces que intentó hacerlo terminaba golpeándolo. ¡Es que era tan vergonzoso! No puedo evitarlo. Al separarme no pude evitar volver a reírme, tenía una expresión tan poco "asombrosa".

- E-Eli… Eli… ¿Q-Qué fue eso? –Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto antes en su mirada. Su brazo derecho se posó sobre sus labios cubriéndolos. Tengo que admitir que se veía adorable.-

- Un beso –Al decirlo, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, ¿Lo había besado? ¿¡Lo había besado!? Oh no. Creo que no me había dado cuenta del paso que había dado, un beso no era cualquier cosa… era algo de una relación más seria, ¿Elizabeth Héderváry, besaste a Gilbert Weillschmidt?- P-Pero… no te creas la gran cosa, sólo me dejé llevar. –Mi voz temblaba y el sonido se había vuelvo algo chillón y femenino; Era como si ésta no fuera mi voz.-

- Oh sí, ahora si me siento un hombre más completo –Sus labios volvieron a aprisionar los míos, pero con un deje de posesividad. Con mis manos puestas en sus (fuertes) pectorales intenté alejarlo, mas él puso una fuerza increíble en sus manos acercándome más a él, logró cansarme y perdí fuerza, o tal vez simplemente me rendí en poner resistencia. Por la fuerza de su agarre y la forma en que sus labios torpemente rozaban los míos, supuse la debilidad que tenía, ¿Cuánto tiempo quizás deseó? Me sentí algo mal por eso, pero, creo que es mi parte femenina estaba despertando ya que este ambiente comencé a encontrarlo, el "indicado" y "mágico". Se separó de mí, besándome unas cuántas veces más pero con besos más cortos.- Volvamos a la orilla o cogerás un resfriado.

Vi sus ojos dar un rápido vistazo a mi cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y se me había olvidado por completo… Cubrí rápidamente mis pechos con dificultad a causa del tamaño, hundiéndome en el agua salada, con un fuerte sonrojo en mis pálidas mejillas. Qué vergüenza más grande, pero el albino sólo se giró caminando hacia la orilla y pude notar que sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las mías, lo cual provocó una leve sonrisa, Gilbo se introdujo un poco al agua y estiró su brazo hacia mí, sin voltear, estirando su musculosa negra.

- Cúbrete con esto, húngara tonta. –La tomé rápidamente, me la coloqué para salir del agua y lanzarme sobre él.- ¿Qué te pasa, bruta?

- ¿Eso debería decir yo? ¿Por qué te comportas como un caballero conmigo? –Sin razón aparente, nuestra relación había vuelto a ser como siempre. Y no pude evitar reír, tomando sus manos.- Gracias, prussiano hülye. –Le levanté, aplastándolo con mi pie, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo con él persiguiéndome a toda velocidad.

Me escabullí detrás de una roca para colocarme mis bragas y la falda. Me iba a quitar la polera cuando siento detrás de mí una presencia y miré al suelo y en la arena se reflejaba una sombra sobre la roca y al voltearme, Gilbert se encontraba arriba de ésta, lanzándose encima de mí agarrándome como si se tratase de una lucha libre. Sentí sus manos ágilmente escabullirse por mi estómago para comenzar a mover sus dedos de forma rápida, provocando una carcajada seguida de lágrimas. Él sabe cuánto detestaba las cosquillas, pero, creo que era una excelente venganza por haberlo pisado.

- G-Gilbert… ya detente –dije jadeando.- No te volveré pisar, lo siento. Así que puedes detener tu venga –Sentí su cabeza apoyarse sobre mi hombro, impidiendo que no terminara mi frase por la sorpresa.- ¿Gilbo? ¿Gilbo , qué sucede?

- Esa venganza no es por pisarme, tonta. Es por hacer que me pusiera "así".

No entendí a qué se refería con "así", hasta que el albino cambió de posición rozando mi pierna con un bulto húmedo. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, y los colores volvieron a apoderarse de mis mejillas. ¿E-Eso es un…? No me atreví a continuar mis pensamientos. Sólo atiné a golpearlo, levantarme y salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Cómo es que ocurrió eso? Nunca imaginé lo débil que podían ser los hombres con esas cosas, y eso confirmaba el hecho del porqué los volvía locos ver a mujeres con poca ropa. Decidí enfriar mis pensamientos y al llegar a mi habitación, fui directo al baño, evitando el acoso de preguntas de Lili acerca de lo que pasó, de si estaba bien y si Gilbert se había disculpado. Eran muchas las cosas que habían ocurrido y ahora sólo nos quedaban seis días más… En seis días más- Detuve mis pensamientos sabiendo de cierto modo todo lo que se podría avecinar. Me metí debajo de la ducha sintiendo el agua recorriendo mis pechos, mi cintura, mi abdomen, entre mis muslos y llegar hasta los pies. Todos los lugares donde me había tocado quemaban de una manera increíble. No entendía qué pasaba conmigo, en mi interior y lo que ocurría en mi cuerpo. Nunca su tacto había logrado hacerme sentir de esta manera, era como si me estuviera convirtiendo en una… mujer. Meneé mi cabeza desechando la idea de tal aberración, siempre tuve presente que eso estaba prohibido para alguien como yo, incluso el sentimiento del amor era algo que se me tenía negado, mas, el albino apareció alborotando mi vida y dejándola de cabeza y ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido, ni lo revuelto que se encontraban mis sentimientos. Hace ocho meses cuando acepté salir con él, no pensé que me gustara ni que yo le gustara realmente, sólo quería saber qué se sentía tener un novio, pero nunca tuve la valentía de aceptar un beso suyo ni esas cosas, sólo unas veces el que me tomara la mano, aunque ahora todo era diferente, sólo hace dos meses que comencé a sentir que algo en mi corazón se estaba rompiendo y dolía y ahora luego de esto creo que puedo confirmar este dolor y el hecho de que mi corazón se vuelva más blando. Me agaché en la ducha, apretando mi puño con fuerza sobre mi corazón, sintiéndolo latir con fuerza.

No había forma de escapar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Me sentía como en un acantilado con un grupo de matones queriéndome arrojar desde esa increíble altura donde no se podía ver el final. Ya no podía luchar, me sentía pequeña. Todas esas veces que me dijeron que era un sentimiento maravilloso y a la vez doloroso, no creí que dolería así. Ya no podía negar más esto, estaba enamorada de Gilbert y tenía seis días más completos junto a él, ¿¡Cómo seré capaz de ocultar esto y seguir nuestra relación como siempre!?

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡No soy yo!

_¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza por este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews y por los que lo están leyendo. ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz! (Realmente, no se imaginan cuán feliz hacen a esta pobre húngara). _

_A lo que venía, en un principio iba a colocar palabras en español, pero quise ser fiel a los personajes colocando algunas en húngaro y más adelante algunas también en alemán. Por si las dudas, "hülye" es tonto en húngaro y al final de éste capítulo coloqué "Nyúl" que es conejo así que ya creo que se imaginan lo que significará cuando unan las palabras._

_Espero que estén disfrutando del fanfic y trataré de traerles pronto el capítulo 3 dentro de ésta semana (cosa que no puedo asegurar). Si no logro terminarlo al final de ésta semana será dentro de dos semanas cuando traiga la continuación, si es así pido de todo corazón muchas disculpas, pero estaré fuera de mi país por una semana._

_Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei ~ _

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Desperté agitada. No puedo creer todo lo que soñé. Sentía tantas cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo y al levantar mi piyama pude notar cómo mis pezones reaccionaron frente al sueño. Nunca en mi vida había tenido un sueño de "ese" estilo y más aún… ¡Con él! Giré sobre la cama histérica; ¡Esa no soy yo! Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, calmándome de a poco. Todo fue tan extraño, soñé que nos encontrábamos en el mar, ambos desnudos abrazándonos y besándonos de una forma lasciva, sus brazos me mantenían aferrada a él con fuerza presionando mis pechos contra el fuerte torso de él, nuestras lenguas se encontraban sincronizadas y nos devorábamos la boca como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. La respiración agitada mezclada con uno que otro gemido retumbaba a lo largo de la playa. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo para llegar a mis pechos agarrando uno y cuando estaba con sus dientes a punto de, tragué saliva ruidosamente notando como el color carmesí se apodaba de mis mejillas, morder mi pezón derecho desperté. ¡Esta no soy yo! ¡No soy yo!

Miré a la cama de al lado y vi como unos cabellos rubios asomarse debajo de las sábanas, Lili aún no despertaba. Preferí que fuera así, porque temía que me preguntara sobre anoche y me viera consumida por esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y preocupación, haciéndome escupir todo aquello que me revolvía el estómago en estos momentos. Me pregunto si todo lo que pasó anoche fue real o sólo una imaginación mía provocada por la emoción y conmoción del momento. Me levanté de la cama agarrando uno de mis shorts de jeans, mi sostén reductor, una musculosa negra y una camisa cuadrillé verde, caminando hasta el baño para darme una ducha.

Abrí el agua fría, dejando que cayera sobre mi cuerpo provocando que se entumeciera toda mi blanca contextura y recorriera un escalofrío mi espina dorsal. Creo que ésta agua lograría mantenerme en mis casillas durante el día de hoy. Pasé mis manos sobre mis labios, presionando un poco mi dedo índice y medio sobre éstos, sintiendo como el líquido cristalino que caía sobre mis mejillas me provocaban cosquillas gracias al sonrojo de éstas. Aún podía sentir el tacto y la presión de sus labios gruesos y suaves sobre los míos, ¿Los chicos debían tener así de suave los labios? Meneé mi cabeza borrando aquella pregunta, era imposible que supiera contestarla. Pero, pude comprobar que mis labios siempre los tenía secos y me preocupaba muy poco por ello.

- No puedo besar a Gilbert con los labios así…

El decirlo en voz alta me hizo sentir muy avergonzada. El agua fría ya no lograba efecto en mi cuerpo, ya estaba ardiendo nuevamente. Salí del baño, tomando una toalla para secar mi cuerpo y luego decidir mirar mi cuerpo en el espejo. Tomé con una de mis manos mi seno derecho, notando lo grande que se había vuelto. Nunca supe en qué momento pasó; bajé mi mirada hacia mi cintura notando lo pronunciada que era la curva a causa del trasero tonificado que tenía y los grandes pechos que ahora se encontraban en mi zona superior. ¿En qué momento mi cuerpo se desarrolló sin que lo notara? Esas cosas sólo podían pasarme a mí. Miré el sostén reductivo y por primera vez en mi vida me cuestiono si será buena idea colocarme esto. Ni modo, esta so-

- ¡LIZZY! Te despertaste sin decirme, amiga. –Tomé la toalla con rapidez tapando mi cuerpo como pude.- Mujer, no te cubras de esa forma tan terrible. Somos amigas, así que no te estreses. –Suspiré al mirarla bien y me ajusté bien la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, mirándola con cierto deje de curiosidad.- ¿A qué vine? ¡A sí! Te tengo un obsequio. O sea, de hecho tu madre me lo pasó para ver si te podía convencer.

- ¿De qué se trata, Lili? –Mi madre sabía que no podía decirle no a Lili. Esta pequeña rubia siempre lograba convencerme, quizás era su baja estatura, su pequeña contextura, su voz y su actitud de niña, lo que fuera, mi amiga lograba ablandar mi coraza y hacer que hiciera cosas de las cuales no me creía capaz _"Cómo ayer…"_ susurré para mis adentros.-

- ¡Tadán! –Tras de ella saca un bikini diminuto, bueno, era un bikini por lo que ya de por sí era pequeño. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, ¿Q-Quería que me colocara esa cosa que no cubría nada? Sentí como las energías bajaban.- Siéntate, Liz. No te pongas así de pálida. No sé si te quede bien, pero, el color es perfecto para ti, es de color verde como tus ojos. –Podía verlo al mirarlo, el color era de un verde muy lindo y desde pequeña siempre mi familia me colocaba ropajes de colores esmeraldas, jades, siempre tonos verdes.

"_Elizabeth, te verás hermosa." _Miré al frente para ver si mi amiga había hablado y sus labios no se movían _"No temas, eres preciosa"_ ¿Quién anda ahí? Observé alrededor de la habitación, pero sólo nos encontrábamos ahí Lili y yo. _"Deja al prusiano boquiabierto". _Comencé a sospechar que estaba loca, pero dentro mío una fuerza me impulsó a tomar el bikini entre mis manos y seguido de esto escuché la risa de cómplice de la pequeña rubia, saliendo del cuarto del baño dejándome a solas a una yo bastante desconcertada quitándose la toalla de alrededor de su cuerpo, comenzando a colocarse el extraño y desconocido traje de baño, mis manos sin darme cuenta estaban por inercia actuando y abrochando este bikini. No sabía que ocurría conmigo, _"Eli, te harás una mujer, y serás bella como ninguna, así que no temas."_ Esa voz volvía a hacer eco en mi cabeza, quizás era una algo como mi "pepe grillo" o quién sabe, pero, estaba controlando mi cuerpo a su antojo haciendo cosas que yo NO QUERÍA hacer. "Deja de negar lo que tú quieres." Al terminar de escuchar a esa voz, noté como el basurero se cerraba y me encontraba completamente vestida con los shorts más cortos de lo que recordaba, se veía mucho de mis muslos y mi trasero, coloqué mis manos sobre estos, sintiéndolo ¿Destacada? La fuerza dentro mío había doblado los jeans dejándolos cortos casi dejando la vista parte de mi trasero, dejando claramente poco a la imaginación, aunque claro está que nadie iba a imaginarse algo sexual al ver lo tonificada que estaban mis piernas de deportista marimacho. La musculosa me quedaba un tanto pequeña y por un escote que nunca había visto en este peto pude ver cómo se asomaban mis pechos… Unos grandes y blandos pechos. Tomé la camisa cuadrillé abrochándola para lograr cubrir un poco de esta ropa tan provocativa, me hacía sentir una… sentí el rubor asomarse en mis cachetes al pronunciar las palabras que nunca creí que saldrían para referirse a mí… Me sentía como una chica.

Me acerqué al basurero para observar, ¿Qué otra clase de fechoría había hecho la fuerza? Algo faltaba de mis ropas y al abrir el basurero pude descubrir mi sostén reductivo roto, entre los papeles y diferente clase de basura en él; se había vuelto inutilizable. Respiré hondo, tomando mi cabello en una cola de caballo y dándole un toque especial haciéndolo ver más corto. Me miré al espejo, no estando completamente satisfecha de mi vestimenta, pero a lo mejor podría ayudarme a avanzar más con mi relación… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ayer fue nuestro primer beso, no pido nada más. _"Sabes bien que tienes ganas de algo más, cómo que te haga… __mujer.__"_

- ¡No quiero pasar esos límites! –Sentí mi cara similar a la de un tomate, mirando por el pasillo notando cómo todos miraban estupefactos mi reacción, hice una reverencia en señal de disculpa. ¿En qué momento había salido de la habitación? Corrí por el pasillo hasta el elevador y bajar al comedor.-

- ¡Lizzy! ¡Por acá! –Vi a Bella haciéndome señales desde una mesa cercana a la ventana dónde se podía ver el mar. A su alrededor se encontraba MeiMei y Lili.- Chica, deberías contarnos qué pasó anoche. Hay muchos rumores circulando por ahí, ¿Sabes? –dijo en un tono bastante picarón, intentando no tomarle suficiente importancia.-

- De hecho, sólo me pidió perdón por su comportamiento y listo. –Evadiendo las miradas de acoso de parte de ellas.- ¿Qué clase de rumores andan circulando?

- Hay gente diciendo que se escondieron detrás de las rocas y… pues… -Meimei se había puesto colorada, por lo que supuse qué seguía su frase. ¡Malditos adolescentes!... Aunque yo era una también.-

- ¡Sí! Yo también escuché de eso. Otro dice que se estuvieron toqueteando en el elevador. –Me atraganté con mi té.-

- ¿¡Qué!? Hay chicas, si hubiéramos hecho esas cosas, que aclaro, no sucedieron, se los hubiera dicho –Sí, claro…- No pasó nada. –Bella y Lili, inflaron sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero.-

- Aburrido –dijeron al unísono. Y continuó Lili hablando.- Escuché un rumor diciendo que los vieron detrás de unas rocas, cerca del mar muy acaramelados. –Traté de no hacer ninguna mueca, mas mi plan falló.- ¡Si sucedió algo!

- Shh… -traté de calmarlas.- No me hagan contarles, me da mucha vergüenza. –Sentí un gran alboroto desde el otro lado del comedor, viendo cómo entraba por la puerta el Bad Touch Trio: Francis, Gilbert y Antonio.

Como de costumbre, siempre tenían que andar de ruidosos estos chicos. Tomé el pan introduciéndolo en mi boca, comenzando a masticarlo y saborearlo. No quería mirarlo, me daba mucha vergüenza y además, sería darle el gusto. Lo miré de reojo y el albino, tenía un semblante de ganador, pero, se veía adorable… Me atoré con mi pan, ¿Adorable? Elizabeth, recuerda pasar luego por la enfermería. Sentí un murmullo a mí alrededor, mientras yo seguía disfrutando de mi sabroso pan, sentí unos brazos pasar alrededor de mi cuello y seguido sentí un tic en el ojo, al saber de quién provenía este acto tan "engreído y posesivo".

- Kesesese, ¿Cómo está mi bella princ- -Le pegué con mi puño de lleno en la cara, sin inmutarme.- ¡Hey! ¡Ten algo de respeto con el asombroso yo!

- Sí, y tú ten algo de respeto con mi apetito, narciso. –Lo miré y fruncía el ceño. Lo había molestado pero estaba bien para mí.- ¿Qué quieres, Gilbert?

- ¡Cierto! –Siempre tan gritón y con ese aura de querer llamar la atención en cualquier momento. Se subió sobre una silla a mi lado con una postura de rey, me bufé esperando escuchar las incoherencias que diría.- Queridos súbditos, debo contarles que anoche, hice de total propiedad los labios de mi chica.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y todos se acercaban a nosotros a preguntarme qué se había sentido besar a alguien como Gilbert, qué tan lejos llevamos el beso, que a qué se refería con "total propiedad" y otros comentarios como que ahora ya no se me podía considerar una marimacho al haber besado a un chico, y muchos comentaros más que no lograba procesar. Todo me comenzó a dar vueltas y ya no me sentía en mis casillas, quería golpearlo, machacarlo y no sé, quería matarlo, ¿Qué había sido todo ese espectáculo para contar de nuestro beso?... Esos labios carnosos tocando los míos, más ese abrazo de nuestros cuerpos desnudos con sólo la luz iluminándonos, simplemente era una imagen demasiado sexual para mí, era una imagen pervertida, ¡Yo no soy una pervertida! Ese sueño no debería volver a aparecer en mi cabeza, simplemente, no debería haber tenido esa clase de sueños lascivos desde un principio. Sentí un golpe sordo mientras veía sobre mí al chico de cabellos plateados, dos rubias, no… ¿Tres rubias? Y…

Pude sentir una toalla fría sobre mi frente. Abrí mis ojos sintiendo un tanto de dolor en la cabeza, ¿Me había desmayado? Me incorporé un poco en la cama, mirando a mi alrededor notando que habían tres camas en la habitación, quizás era el cuarto de una de mis amigas, pero, ¿qué había ahí? A la distancia pude observar unos calzoncillos… ¿Calzoncillos? ¡Oh no! Esta era una habitación de un chico. Comencé a moverme sintiendo un peso sobre mis piernas, naciendo la curiosidad dentro de mí y miré bien hacia dónde sentía el peso y pude ver a un albino durmiendo plácidamente apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos. No pude evitar enternecerme al verlo, quizás, esto era lo que me mantenía aún a su lado. Muy rara vez mostraba estas facetas tan "poco increíbles" para él, pero, esas facetas sólo eran mías. Sentí un curioso impulso sobre mí, que provocó que me acercara a él y mirarlo fijamente a la cara. No había notado las largas pestañas que tenía, sus labios se sentían suaves pero los tenía también partidos, me causó algo de gracia. Noté cómo la capucha roja que tenía puesta cubría una fuerte espalda, una espalda de hombre que pude percibir recién el día de ayer. Miré hacia afuera y noté que aún era temprano, quizás una hora cercana al mediodía.

Pasé mis dedos por sobre sus cabellos acariciándolo con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo. Mi corazón latía con rapidez sin entender qué era este calor tan grande que emanaba mi interior. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta lograr sentir su respiración, sentí como su aroma apestoso en testosterona se coló por mi nariz para provocar una reacción extraña para mí. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de tenerlo sobre mí con sus labios tomando posesión sobre los míos, pero no como el beso de anoche, no, no era así; era un beso francés. Quería sentir sus labios teniendo todo el dominio de los míos, sentir su lengua acariciando todo mi interior y yo el suyo, quería tenerlo a mi merced y que me tuviera a su merced. Sin darme cuenta, ya tenía sus labios ya muy cerca de los míos casi rosándolos. Elizabeth, aléjate que lo despertarás… ¡No! Algo más importante era ¡Lo quería besar! Intenté alejar mi rostro del suyo y menear mi rostro para quitarme estos pensamientos lujuriosos y volver a cómo era siempre, recuperar mi cordura, mas mi rostro seguía acercándose al suyo hasta lograr tocar esos labios que me estaban volviendo loca. Pero, no, no era yo. ¡Estas cosas no deberían estar pasando! Con mis manos descontroladas, le acariciaba su cabello mientras de a poco iba presionando mis labios contra los de él… Por favor, no te despiertes, hülye. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué no podía controlar mi cuerpo? Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, sintiéndome un tanto aturdida al sentir algo que se lanzó en mi contra, ¿Acaso me iba a desmayar otra vez? Abrí mis ojos y me vi tumbada sobre la cama con Gilbert sobre mí.

Sus ojos rojos, penetraban mi mirada de una manera aguda, sentía que mis sentimientos los iba desnudando poco a poco y dejando revelado todo lo que sentía, aún si no estuviera claro qué era lo que realmente siento por él, sabía que me traería muchos conflictos con mi forma de llevar mi vida ese hecho. Frunció el ceño de una forma graciosa; no estaba enojado, más bien, estaba preocupado por alguien que no era él, seguramente tendría sentimientos encontrados. Abrió la boca y esperé que dijera algo, mas ningún sonido pudo emitir. El silencio se sentía algo incómodo, quizás por la costumbre de estar siempre discutiendo, peleando o gritándonos. Dejé perderme en mis pensamientos, mirando hacia al frente, observándolo con algo del poco "poder" que me quedaba, me sentía débil al haber hecho esas cosas tan impropias de mí, cosas tan femeninas. Su mirada se tornó desafiante y sus labios temblaban.

- ¿Qué hacías, Eli? –Miré hacia otro lado, si me seguía mirando así, iba a derribar la última barrera que me quedaba. Su voz se escuchaba firme y a la vez nerviosa.- ¿Querías besarme, preciosa?

- ¿Preciosa? Deja de decir tonteras y déjame salir de la habitación.

- ¿No negarás lo de besarme? –Lo miré y sus labios se movieron para formar una sonrisa ganadora. Me había atrapado.

Con fuerza lo tiré de la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas, corriendo hasta la puerta abriéndola e inmediatamente, detrás de mí siento el cuerpo del peliblanco cerrando la puerta de golpe. No me ibas a dejar zafarme de esto con facilidad, ¿No, Gilbert? No me quise girar, por lo que me mantuve unos segundos que parecieron minutos mirando el picaporte de la puerta. Tomó mis hombros con fuerza, girándome y golpeándome contra la puerta.

- ¡No seas bruto, hülye! –Me dolía la espalda, pero, al mirarlo a los ojos, pude verlo temeroso y ansioso. Era igual que un niño.-

- Eli… Eli… -Decía mientras tomaba mis brazos con mucha fuerza, ¿siempre fue así de fuerte?

- Di algo, imbécil. No digas mi nombre tantas veces, es molesto. –La verdad, era que una parte de mí, estaba disfrutando de la sensación de escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre. Se acercó a mí, colocando su pierna entre las mías, y pegando nuestros cuerpos. Toda esta situación, comenzaba a provocar un extraño cosquilleo en mi espalda. Me apoyó con más fuerza contra la pared, sintiendo algo de dolor. Gilbert realmente ya no era un niño, se había vuelto un hombre.

Sentí angustia. Gilbert ya no era un niño, me dije nuevamente mirando su rostro muy cerca del mío, su rostro era más definido y menos fino, su cuerpo era más grande y robusto, era más alto y sus manos eran increíblemente grandes, era un hombre, por lo que sentí en ese momento me habían tirado un balde de agua bien fría, yo ya no era una niña, era una mujer.

Sentí cómo su cuerpo se cargaba más sobre mí y el calor usual de mis mejillas volvía a aumentar, estas sensaciones desconocidas me estaban abrumando. Pronuncié su nombre con una voz que no logré reconocer, seguido sentí sus labios presionándose contra los míos. El beso, ya no tenía esa esencia del primerizo de ayer, contenía sentimientos más fuertes, era un grito desesperado de querer recuperar todos los meses perdidos en una relación que nunca logró llamarse "noviazgo", éramos amigos con el título de novio sin llevarlo a la práctica. No sé qué sucedía conmigo, pero mi instinto animal gritaba por mover mis labios y decidí seguirlos, dejaría que por primera vez esta fuerza que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo desde que desperté tomara el control de esta situación desconocida para mí, y por primera vez encontré un nombre para éste impulso: pasión. Ladeé mi cabeza y entreabrí mis labios para darle paso a una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en mi entrepierna y la pierna de Gilbert presionando contra ésta, en mi muslo podía sentir ese bulto en el pantalón del albino, si estuviera en mis casillas, quizás y sólo quizás, lo hubiera mandado a volar lejos. Mi compañero abrió sus labios comenzando a moverse y acariciarse con los míos y sentir su lengua entrar a mi boca, la recorría a su gusto y me quedé plasmada sin saber qué hacer, ¿Qué eran todas estas sensaciones raras? Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas, hasta que su lengua rozó la mía y ésta se entrelazaba con la de él, esto era tan lascivo pero me gustaba. Pasé mis brazos por sobre sus hombros, emitiendo una especie de gemido con las caricias que se daban nuestras lenguas y oí de su parte un gruñido ronco con cierto toque de excitación, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y acariciaban juntando nuestra saliva cayendo por la comisura de mis labios. Las piernas se me estaban debilitando, haciendo que Gilbert me baja un poco para cambiar la posición levemente, sujetándome de la cintura y acariciándola, sus fuertes manos eran fuego ardiente en mis caderas. Nuestros dientes chocaron, provocando romper levemente la atmósfera. _"Qué torpes"_ sentí esa voz nuevamente aparecer.

Miré al germano un poco fuera de sí, se miraba las manos y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. Escuchaba una respiración agitada buscándola desesperadamente en él, mirándome y fijándome que la respiración venía de mí. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de Gilbo, su rostro cambió girándose rápidamente y comenzando a reírse.

- Kesesese, lí-límpiate la boca, húngara. –Su voz temblaba notoriamente y no paraba de reírse. Hice un puchero pasando mi brazo por mi boca notando cómo tenía de saliva hasta el mentón, colocándome roja y apretando los puños.- Te dejé impresionada, ¿No es así?

- Conejo… ¡Hülye! –Lo golpeé con fuerza, sintiendo los ojos cristalinos y la rabia hirviéndome.-

- Deja de golpearme. –Se sobaba la cabeza y lo vi reírse de forma más tranquila acercándose a mí y susurrándome al oído.- Te esperaré en la playa, dentona.

Salió de la habitación, dejándome ahí con la fuera a flor de piel. ¡Él era el dentón! Era su culpa el que nuestros dientes se chocaran, sino no nos hubiera- Regresa a ti, Eliza, regresa a ti. No termines esa frase. Me senté en el suelo, apoyándome contra la puerta. No lograba calmar mi respiración y este calor dentro de mí. Respiré profundamente, calmando de a poco el jadeo. Me levanté, arreglándome un poco la ropa que estaba arrugada saliendo de la habitación para dirigirme a la playa.

Al llegar me quité mis sandalias sintiendo la tibia arena sobre mis pies. Vi a mis compañeros jugando football, otro grupo volleyball y uno que otro tomando sol o en el mar. Me acerqué donde mis amigas que se encontraban mirando el partido de volleyball, donde jugaba Vash, Gilbert y Kiku.

- Lizzy, ¿Te encuentras bien, amiga? –Vi la mirada preocupada de la rubia y de la morena. Asentí.- Por suerte, Gilbert te cargó hasta su habitación. Pero, a lo importante ¿Es verdad lo que dijo?

- No puedo mentirles, chicas. Ayer nos besamos, pero, silencio –las callé antes de que comenzaran a chillar.- No quiero que los demás me pregunten, sólo se los cuento a ustedes. –Miré hacia el partido notando como a mi atlético novio le estaban dando una paliza.- ¿Qué pasa con el conejo?

- ¿Gilbert? No sé, cuando volvió estaba un poco ido, lo invitaron y aceptó con su usul risa. Pero, está muy raro. Es como si le hubiera pasado algo antes de volver. –Me sonrojé recordando lo pasado, meneando mi cabeza para que no vieran mi evidente reacción.-

- Quizás que pasó en esa habitación –dijo ordenando uno de mis cabellos Bella, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer por él, Liz! Meimei, Bella ¿Recuerdan lo que les conté? –Vi a las tres sonreír de forma cómplice… Esto me daba una mala espina.- Lizzy, párate un momento. –hice caso a lo que me había dicho.-

- Chicas a la cuenta de uno, dos y tres, ¡Gilbert mira hacia acá! –Gritaron al unísono y en un trinar, me habían despojado de mis ropas y dejando el vergonzoso traje de baño a la vista. Noté la mirada perpleja y acosadora de los chicos. Gilbert comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

- N-No… -balbuceaba.- ¡No me miren! –Salí corriendo hacia alguna parte de la playa, llegando a una cueva.

Apoyé mis brazos sobre una roca recuperando el aliento. Más tarde mataría a mis amigas, sólo ellas pueden hacerme esta clase de cosas vergonzosas. Recordé la cara de Gilbert y a su nariz sangrando, seguramente disfrutaría sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para hacerlo sentir débil y a mi merced. Me reí sintiéndome poderosa. A los minutos sentí detrás de mí a alguien. Seguramente sería Gilbert.

- ¿Tanto te impresiona cómo he crecido?

- Ten por hecho que sí. –Lo miré horrorizada.- No me mires así, preciosa. Te vi y me quedé embelesado por tu belleza y me preguntaba si tendrías novio.

Con mi zurda me preparé para darle un fuerte golpe, pero logró frenarlo con su palma aprisionando mi puño de esa forma. No sabía quién era este tipo y se veía repugnante. Me miraba de arriba hacia debajo de una forma realmente repulsiva. Hice un puño con mi diestra preparándome para golpearlo deteniendo nuevamente mis puños. Me sentí aprisionada y no lograba entender mi situación. ¿Por qué yo? Siempre hasta hace unos días era considerada una chica poco atractiva y casi ser considerada un hombre, nunca me había imaginado en una situación como ésta. Respiré tranquilamente observándolo bien, debía haber un punto descubierto para patearlo, observándolo detenidamente había uno cerca de su rodilla, seguro lo golpeo ahí y lo derribaría. Junté mis fuerzas golpeándolo ahí, logrando que cayera al suelo soltándome uno de mis brazos, volviéndolo a golpear ahora con uno de mis puños, logrando esquivarlo haciéndome resbalar en la arena por la sorpresa. Si sólo hubiera seguido usando la ropa que acostumbraba, estas cosas no sucederían.

Lo sentí sobre mí haciendo más peso, impidiéndome mover mi zona inferior. Traté de levantarme pero con una de sus manos me agarró del cuello tirándome con más fuerza hacia el suelo, si me movía me iba a estrangular el cuello y por fin me di cuenta; no había escape, éste chico me quería violar. Con mis manos comencé a forcejear que me quitara sus manos del cuello, apretando más sus dedos contra mi cuello tomando con rudeza ambas manos y atándolas con su boca y la mano que tenía libre con un pedazo de alambre, el frío sudor del miedo se estaba haciendo presente. Lo vi correr mi bikini hacia un lado dejando al descubierto mi seno derecho, acercarse a lamerlo y mordisquear mi pezón. Comencé a gritar, a pesar de saber que era inútil, estaba muy lejos de todo el grupo de personas, y estaba ahogándome, me había tapado la boca con la misma fuerza que me había apretado el cuello hace unos segundos. De a poco fue bajando hasta toparse con la parte de abajo del traje de baño, acercándose y oliendo mi intimidad sin quitarme aún ese pedazo de tela verde. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender mientras me sentía indefensa sin poder siquiera respirar bien, y apareció el rostro del albino en mi rostro… Gilbert, sálvame. Con su dientes asquerosos tomó una parte de mi traje comenzando a bajarlo, apretándome aún más con su mano mi boca haciéndome más complicado respirar. Por favor… alguien…

- ¡Suéltala imbécil! –Abrí mis ojos y vi volar al tipo para caer cerca de unas rocas, sin golpearse. _Sólo unos centímetros y se moría, que mal. _Vi cómo un chico de capucha negra, que seguramente era el que lo había mandado a volar, lo tomó de su camisa levantándolo del suelo. Qué fuerte era, y algo me llamó la atención de éste chico que lo golpeaba y era que su espalda me era muy familiar y esa forma de rematar los ataques inútiles que le devolvía el violador.- Vete antes de que te arranque tu miembro.

- ¿Acaso eres un animal? –Salió corriendo de ahí.

Me paré y caminé hacia mi salvador, le tiré la capucha hacia atrás y sonreí al notar ver quién era éste curioso animal salvaje.

- En efecto eres un animal, pero ese chico no sabe que eres un adorable conejo, ¿cierto, Gilbert? –Lo vi girarse y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo él sabía hacer y que lograba estremecerme.-

- Eli –Sus fuertes brazos me comenzaron a apretar con fuerza. Correspondí su abrazo pasando delicadamente mis manos por los músculos de su espalda.- Mi Eliza

- Gilbo, no puedo respirar… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente para acabar casi en un mar de lágrimas. Enterré las pocas uñas que tenía en su cuerpo, y me impregnaba de su olor.

El llanto te fue transformando de a poco en griterío. Me sentía como una niña indefensa, sumándole el hecho de que Gilbert se encontraba junto a mí y que me había rescatado de un crimen del cual jamás podría limpiarme, no podía sentirme más agradecida de haberlo visto y de que hubiera golpeado a ese malparido de esa forma. Me separó levemente de él, cubriendo mi rostro en lágrimas dejándome caer en la arena, estaba asustada y nerviosa. Aún sentía los labios de ese hijo de puta en mi cuerpo y sus manos recorriéndolo a su placer, sentía un frío enorme en todos esos lugares que había sido manchados por el impuro deseo de él, totalmente diferente al tacto que me proporcionaba el albino, uno cálido que lograba quemarme hasta las entrañas haciéndome vibrar. Algo pesado se había posado en mí, notando que su chaqueta me la había puesto a mí y miré al frente viendo la cara de mi novio con un semblante que nunca había visto en él: sus ojos rojos brillaban, su ceño se fruncía con inquietante furia, se mordía los labios con fuerza y sus hombros desnudos temblaban; estaba furioso. Con sus manos volvió a su lugar mi traje de baño, estaba paralizada, quería tocarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, más mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Me tomó en brazos como una pareja de recién casados y me colocó el gorro de la capucha suya que me había puesto.

- Jamás volveré a dejar que otro hombre te toque, Elizabeth.

Me apoyé en su pecho, dejándome cargar hasta mi habitación, me dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y suspiró abrazándome con fuerza. Pude sentir el pánico y el enojo que sentía dentro suyo, murmuraba cosas sin sentido y por fin pude mover mi cuerpo a placer, acariciándole la mejilla. Nos quedamos varios minutos así.

Cuando Lili entró en la habitación y vio al albino abrazado a mí, se sorprendió más sonrió para ella, decidió no preguntar al notar lo sensible que se encontraba el albino y al notar lo rojo que estaban mis ojos. Me besó hambriento pero siendo bastante dulce antes de salir de la habitación. Mi rubia compañera sólo me abrazó y me comentó todo lo que habían dicho los demás sobre mí. Nos reímos bastante hasta que se quedó completamente agotada sobre la cama. Seguramente había hecho eso para distraerme, aunque sabía que un día le contaría sobre esta horrible anécdota. Fui al espejo mirando mi cuerpo completo, estaba cambiada y debía completar este cambio. Tomé unas tijeras y sujeté mi cabello.

- Ayer por primera vez usaba ropa femenina y había experimentado mi primer beso, cosa bastante extraña. Hoy por primera vez usé un bikini y experimenté lo que se sentía ser una chica y lo débil que podríamos ser, también lo que es realmente el tener un novio, y más aún, un imbécil novio como Gilbert –Me bufé un poco.- y lo feliz que me siento al tener a ese _hülye nyúl_ para mí.

Respiré profundamente y escuché el sonido vacío de las tijeras al cortar seguido del sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Esta no era yo. Miré la sartén en mi cuello y sonreí para mí. Ya no era esa marimacho en apariencia, había crecido y ahora era una mujer, pero, jamás dejaré de ser esa chica peleadora y un tanto masculina porque a pesar de que por fuera no sea "yo", ésta si era yo.

_Continuará..._


	3. Capítulo 3: Entregada al Lobo

**_Capítulo 3_**_  
_

Moví mis arvejas a un lado del plato, dejándolas amontonadas en ese extremo aislado del resto de la comida. Las vi gritándome _"Cómenos, te hacemos bien"_, pestañeé seguidas veces hasta que se desaparecieran esas voces. Tiré detrás de mi oreja un mechón corto de mi cabello, se sentía tan diferente luego de usar las tijeras ayer, bueno, después de todo, era la primera vez en mi vida en hacer algo como eso. Todos los que pasaban cerca de mi mesa me miraban fijamente, tropezándose con sus propios pies y susurrando a mis espaldas. Por una extraña razón, todo lo sentía diferente, los sabores, los olores, la percepción de los colores e incluso, la gente a mi alrededor. Simplemente, todo había cambiado drásticamente.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. –Alguien había posado su mano sobre mi hombro. ¿Qué le sucedía a este imbécil? Tomé su mano, lanzándolo al aire haciéndolo caer al suelo y girándole el brazo hacia atrás.-

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres, imbécil!? –Miré el cabello rubio rizado del sujeto debajo de mi.- ¡Francis! –Lo liberé rápidamente, levantándome y extendiendo mi mano para ayudarlo.- Perdóname, no supe que eras tú.

- Así lo noté, mon ami. –Hizo tronar su hombro moviéndolo en círculos.- Discúlpame a mí, no te reconocí… Te vez magnífica, preciosa –Tomó mi mano besándome en ésta.- Gilbert, hace un momento estaba acá te miró y no quiso acercarse temiendo alguna infidelidad, si me entiendes, claro. -¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Infiel con quién? Ese cretino…- No frunzas el ceño.

- Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres, Francis? –No entendía nada de lo que me contaba.-

- Es que… No pareces tú.

- ¿No parezco yo? –Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par con temor, ¿tan mal me veía? Sabía que no debía hacer nada anoche. Tomé mis cabellos acariciándolos, me sentía más femenina, entonces, ¿Por qué no funcionó? Me entristecí un momento y de forma extraña... Por fin me sentía "más femenina" y ¡Quería lograr ser más mujer, joder! ¿¡Era mucho pedir!?

- No te pongas triste ni te molestes, Liz. Ven conmigo

Caminé durante bastantes minutos junto a Francis por la playa hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de rocas. Comenzamos a caminar con dificultad entre la multitud de las rocas húmedas para llegar a un claro hermoso. Las algas y las conchas eran hermosas, de colores muy vivos. El mar tenía un tono claro al igual que el cielo. Uno podía ver a través de él, notando una cantidad de peces brillantes y coloridos. Estaba boquiabierta. Era tan cristalina el agua que me podía ver a la perfección, buscando inútilmente el reflejo de Francis en él, hice un puchero, ¿Me había abandonado? Pedazo de amigo tenía.

- Francis, no… no puedo hacerle esto a Eli… ¡Te dije que no! –Escuché la voz de Gilbert a lo lejos.-

- Tienes que hacerlo, te arrepentirás sino te acercas a esa bella gatita. -¿Bella gatita? ¡Asesinaría a Francis! ¡De verdad que lo haría! No dejaría a mi novio en manos de otra chica.-

- ¡No, Francis, no! –Y Gilbert fue empujado por el rubio quedando frente a mí.- D-Discúlpame, bella jovencita, pero, tengo novia… Es muy poco femenina y es un poco bruta, pero… ¡Lo siento!

- ¿Así que… poco femenina y bruta? –Hice tronar mis nudillos.-

- ¿¡Elizabeth!? Oh, preciosa –se rió nervioso.- Digo, Eli, ¿Qué haces acá?

- Debería preguntarte eso, ¿A quién pensabas ligar?

- De hecho… a ti. –Ladeé mi cabeza y quedé boquiabierta, ¿De qué iba todo esto?- A ver, Eli… ¿cómo pongo todo esto? ¡Mírate! ¡Ay, Mein Gott, esto es difícil! –Se sonrojó levemente y su mirada se volvía lasciva.- Usas sandalias de un verde claro, esa falda corta que se pueden ver tus fuertes y ….–tosió logrando escuchar un "bellas".- piernas Esa blusa abierta con ese peto ajustado, tus pechos firmes y grandes bajo ese sostén más adecuado –se limpió levemente la baba que caía por la comisura de sus labios.- ¡Eres un bombonazo, Eli! Creo que nunca sería capaz de decirlo, pero no tengo otras palabras. Además ¿Qué sucede con ese cabello? Nunca me imaginé que fueras tú. –Me tomó en brazos de forma principesca, sintiéndome extraña y con un curioso cosquilleo en mi estómago.- Vamos al hotel…

Me miré en el agua una vez más, realmente estaba diferente. Anoche decidí cortar ese moño que me ató el cabello durante tanto tiempo, dejé mi cabello largo al viento, y lo recorté levemente para que quedara con un poco más de forma. Quizás, si me veía diferente. Tomé con fuerza la mano de Gilbert sin querer soltarme de él, miré hacia el suelo viendo las enormes huellas que dejaban sus pies en la arena. Mi cerebro comenzó a procesar rápidamente todas las palabras que había dicho. Si volvía a pronunciar palabras así, lo golpearía, definitivamente lo golpearía. Pero, esto explicaba el trato tan diferente que todos habían tenido a mi alrededor. Lili se había sorprendido al verme con mi cabello suelto a tan tempranas horas de la mañana y con un sostén femenino (donde se notara mi busto) y unas bragas… sexys, cómo lo dijo Lili; ¡Qué vergüenza! Sentí hervir mis mejillas, meneando mi cabeza rápidamente esfumando ideas lascivas que podrían ocurrir con el albino que me sostenía la mano.

Miraba a mis alrededores y sentía todas las miradas lujuriosas sobre mí, nunca imaginé en mi vida que ocurriría algo así. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Gilbert, buscando inútilmente protección de los lobos que me miraban, y digo inútil porque esos herejes aún con un novio podrían seguir mirando. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera mis pantalones normales podría golpearlos a todos! ¿¡En qué me estaba convirtiendo!? A ver, Eliza, esta eres tú, está claro… Pero, me siento como una nueva yo y es extraño… Sólo quisiera llorar. Mi cabello se sentía extraño. Nunca lo había usado suelto y el tenerlo hasta la cintura algo peculiarmente raro, también tener mi flequillo ordenado sin esos mechones rebeldes. Nunca antes me importaron esas cosas. Miré al frente y habíamos dejado de avanzar

- ¿Qué ocurre, hülye? –Lo pateé de forma débil, como queriendo que avanzara.- Muévete. –sentí los ojos hambrientos de todos los hombres de la playa, incluso viejos con sus señoras a los lados, jóvenes con sus novias o pretendientes. Traté de buscar el refugio en los ojos rubíes de Gilbert pero él sólo… ¡Me miraba mi escote! Le pegué fuerte con mi puño dejándolo tirado en el suelo y todos dejaron de mirarme en un santiamén, ¡Lizzy Héderváry ha vuelto!

- ¡Bruta! –Se quitó la chaqueta tirándome de lleno en la cara, ¿Qué se cre…- Póntela. Puede que te dé frío la brisa marina –Lo vi caminar pisando el suelo como si hubieran huevos bajo sus pies. Había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que noté que estaba celoso.

Sonreí, me coloqué la chaqueta cubriéndome con ésta para correr tras él y quedar a su altura apegándome a su brazo. De camino al hotel nos fuimos pegando codazos a codazos hasta volver a la normal relación amor-odio que nos distinguía como pareja.

Nos separamos en el hall central para ir cada uno a su habitación. Subí las escaleras para despejar mi cabeza, ¿Quién era este Gilbert tan dulce? Sentí el color en mis mejillas, y un extraño loco palpitar dentro de mí. Me sentía fuera de mí. A tempranas horas de la mañana me sentía una mujer segura de mí, femenina y diferente, ahora… sólo quiero volver a mi antiguo estilo, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Ya no podía volver a mi antiguo estilo así como así. Golpeé de lleno mi cabeza contra el muro de concreto. Elizabeth, te estás volviendo loca. _Así es el amor._ La voz había vuelto. ¿Amor? ¿Qué quería decir amar? Pienso esas palabras y la comienzo a desenredar llegando a "gustar" ¿Qué es gustar?

_Cuando a uno le gusta alguien salen_. Yo y Gilbert salimos, de hecho, salimos hace más de 6 meses, lo conozco hace unos años. ¿Qué me gusta de Gilbert? Era un imbécil, un sonso, un cretino, un pervertido, un egocéntrico (un TOTAL narciso), un idiota de nivel superior, en fin tantos sinónimos pero… En sólo estos dos días he podido ver lados de él que jamás, y reitero, jamás creí ver del albino. Incluso, este viajo logró sacar de mi un lado bastante extraño y desconocido hasta ahora de mi misma.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y las neuronas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro planeando una idea, mejor dicho una broma, para ese zoquete… A veces siento que se preocupa por mí pero, ¿Realmente me ama? Ni yo sabría contestar esa pregunta. Quise primero consultar con mi amiga sobre mi increíble plan. No creo estar yendo muy lejos y sería obvio que no es cierto pero, ¿Está mal intentarlo? _Es una mentira piadosa, _me repetí internamente convenciéndome sobre mi plan. Necesitaba algo que me lograra hacer ver cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos acerca de Gilbert, qué me llevaba a estar con él y qué sentía él por mí. De hecho, en mi fuero interno mantenía una ardua lucha sin comprender realmente todo lo que conllevaban estos meses junto a él, qué era lo que me mantenía a su lado y viceversa, y cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Necesitaba una prueba de esta relación, una prueba real de lo que importo para ese conejo. Me dejé caer sobre la suavidad del colchón y Lili se sentó a mi lado

- Lizzy, te ves tan bella –noté un brillo innecesario sobre sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre mío.- ¡Te ves preciosa, amiga! –Su voz chillona rompió todo mi conducto auditorio.-

- L-Lili… -la empujé, salvándome de su agarre.- Necesito tu ayuda amiga… De hecho, un consejo.

- Dime, yo te escucharé. –Cambió su semblante a uno más serio, sentándose sobre la cama y mirándome fijamente escuchando detalladamente toda la estrategia planeada en mi mente.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y cerca de una hora discutiendo los puntos de estas ideas, recibiendo la aprobación de Lili. Las chicas, Mei mei y Bella también aprobaron mi idea, diciendo que era algo cruel, pero que siendo Gilbert, estaba bien y que nada saldría mal… Sino más bien, nos acercaría más seguramente.

Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que nos encontráramos cerca de la cancha de tenis del resort. Mi plan comenzaba a maniobrarse y suponía (esperaba más que nada) que fuera un éxito.

- Llegaste, Gilbo. –Dije levantándome de la banca, arreglando mis vaqueros y la chaqueta. Noté un semblante de preocupación en la cara del albino. Era el momento.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Escuché cómo tragó. Eso me hizo suponer que temía algo, pero, no creo que se imaginara que fuera algo de lo que le hablaría.

- Dime, bruta –Sonrió de lado, como si fuera un ganador, mas no dejaba de mover su pie, por lo que pude notar lo nervioso que estaba. Decidí mejorar mi actuación poniéndome seria y mirando al suelo.-

- Gilbert… -Su pie se movía con mayor rapidez y retumbaba en la cancha.- Cuando volvamos, voy a tener que vivir con la familia de Roderich. –Su pie se detuvo. Levanté la mirada encontrándome con un calmado y pasivo albino, aunque sus ojos tuvieran un leve brillo triste… Esta no era la reacción que esperaba.-

- ¿En serio? Bueno, espero que te vaya bien con el señorito, bruta, no dejes que nadie se espante con tu cara de gorila y tú actuar masculino en al casa del señorito. –Se rió de cierta forma que me hizo molestar ¿Si fuera verdad, así actuaría?- Ojalá puedas volverte algo más linda y educada viviendo allá.

- S-Sí, quizás. –Apreté con fuerza mi mano. Ni ganas de pelear tenía- Bueno, eso era todo. Mi madre me acaba de contar que apenas lleguemos me iré a vivir allá

- Eres demasiado melodramática, después de todo todavía tengo una semana para aprovechar a esta húngara tonta y masculina.

¿¡Húngara tonta y masculina!? Eres un bruto. Roderich por lo menos es más esbelto y educado que tú, obeso. –Lo empujé caminando rápidamente hacia alguna parte lejos de él.

Lo escuché a lo lejos gritarme cosas en un idioma seguramente "mono", cómo él. ¡Qué cólera daba toda esta situación! ¿No haría nada para impedirlo? No, más allá de eso, me creyó sin siquiera notar una pizca de mentira en esto. Es obvio que si me fuera a vivir allá, no estaría así de tranquila y le hubiera dicho con anticipación. Corrí por la playa hasta llegar a unas rocas. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo, notando un mensaje en mi whatsapp:

_**Hülye Nyùl**_

_Últ. Vez hoy a las 17:29_

"**No estoy obeso!" **_17:27_

"**Tú lo estás de hecho."**_ 17:27_

"**Espero que no cometa el error de tocarte, tonta. Puede que sea gay"**_ 17:29_

Me ponía a mil este estúpido. Sólo eso… ¿¡Sólo eso!? Saqué ahora mis audífonos de mi bolsillo, conectándolo al auricular de mi celular, buscando desaforadamente alguna canción para tranquilizarme. Comenzó a sonar "SCREAM" de Avenged Sevenfold. Esa fue la primera canción que me dedicó. En ese tiempo, nunca me imaginé cuán fuerte podrían ser los sentimientos que experimentaríamos; quizás nunca nos hemos dicho un "te quiero" y mucho menos un "te amo" de forma clara, pero, me gustaba y creía gustarle. En ese entonces sólo pensaba (y hasta hace unos días) en nuestra relación como un simple pasatiempo o algo que nos hacía simplemente más que amigos, casi como una familia pero sin la connotación de hermanos. La verdad, ni yo tengo muy claro todo lo que siento por él ni lo que sentía ni… ¡No puedo ni comprenderme a mí misma! Miré cómo el mar se iba volviendo más oscuro y a lo lejos tomaban algunas olas un tono más anaranjado. Las nubes se iban acumulando hacia el horizonte, dispersándose fácilmente con el ventarrón que había. Me pregunté ¿Cuánto más podría hacer durar esta mentira? Después de todo, ni siquiera había tomado el efecto que pensé que tendría. Esperaba que me detuviera, que me gritara que por qué me tenía que ir a la casa de él, cuándo lo planeé o algo así, algo que sólo este sonso maleducado podría hacer. Algo que sólo Gilbert sería capaz de hacer para detenerme. Me dolió de sobremanera, de hecho, más de lo que pensé, el que me creyera tan fácilmente lo que le había dicho. Estúpido conejo… Acurruqué mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, aferrándome firmemente a mis piernas ocultando mi rostro en esa posición.

Respiré profundo, notando cómo el cielo ocre comenzaba a volverse de un tono oscuro. Caminé, ya cansada de tanto pensar y con cierto enojo. ¡Siempre me hacía pasar por cosas tan complicadas este… zoquete! Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Y sentí el vibrar de mi celular en el bolsillo. ¿Ahora qué?

- Kesesese. Ven a la piscina ahora, que el asombroso yo tiene que decirte algo importante. *BIP BIP BIP* –… Quedé con una cara de estúpida mirando la pantalla del celular, intentando asimilar esas palabras.

Siempre era lo mismo con él. Si tan sólo ese albino tuviera un poco de decencia y educación al llamar a los demás, no, incluso si supiera hablar correctamente cuando desea hablar con alguien todo sería más simple, pero, no, Gilbert Weillschmidt no podía tratar a los demás como si estuvieran en su misma categoría. Quizás a Fran y a Toño si les permitía mantenerse a su misma altura, pero el resto, aún si nos trataba de forma cercana, sólo podíamos permanecer un escalafón más debajo de su "asombrosa" pirámide prussiana.

Me dejé llevar lentamente hacia el sector de la piscina. Si ese sujeto cree que correré para su encuentro, (aunque moría ya por ver su estúpida cara), está muy, muy, muy equivocado. Creo que dejaría la broma de lado por unos días, después de todo ¿qué mal habría?

Toqué el frío metal de los fierros que protegían el límite de la piscina. Me acerqué hacia la puerta de ésta y ¡Brillante! Estaba cerrada la maldita puerta. La pateé desquitándome. Tenía tres opciones: saltar la reja, caminar hacia el vestíbulo, atravesar todo el comedor, llegar al final del pasillo y finalmente entrar como una persona común y corriente hacia la piscina, o simplemente ignorar el llamado de Gilbo. Simplemente la última era la más tentadora. Me sentía un poco molesta por la reacción del fofo Gilbert _"a quien engañas, su cuerpo se ha vuelto más musculoso y te derrites por él" _Las imágenes del día anterior se vinieron a mi cabeza. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, nuestros labios rozándose de forma fogosa mientras en el interior nuestras salivas se iban volviendo una. Meneé la cabeza rápidamente intentando disipar ese recuerdo tan vergonzoso. Mi corazón latía a mil.

- No puedo ver a Gilbert en esta condición. –Me eché a correr con todo lo que podía hasta que sentí cómo alguien me tiró por la blusa, cayendo al suelo y viéndome en un santiamén dentro de los límites de la piscina.- ¡AUCH! –Sobé mi trasero, levantándome y buscando ágilmente al culpable de mi perfecto escape.- ¿¡Qué te crees, hülye!?

- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo, dämlich! –Me agarró de la blusa, y lo miré desafiante. Intentando no inmutarme.- Aish… -Me soltó, se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda y sentándose hacia la piscina.- ¿Por qué ibas a huir?

- Yo… -Busqué rápidamente en el baúl de ideas algo que me salvara de ésta.- Yo… Yo tenía que ir al baño. –Elizabeth, recuerda buscar mejores ideas. Escuché la risa estruendosa del que se encontraba sentado.-

- Me alivia escuchar que mi **novia** se encuentra con indigestión y no que me quiera evitar. –La palabra novia retumbó en mi cerebro haciendo eco y la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, que pude ver en el reflejo del agua, ablandó mi coraza de forma astuta.-

- Hmp… -Hice un puchero, intentando buscar palabras.- Y, ¿Qué querías, oh Gran Gilbert? –Dije en un tono de burla que lo molestó.-

- Ja ja ja, qué madura. –Se levantó. Mirándome de frente y con una mirada seria.

Mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y lo nervios volvían a aparecer, si me dejaba estar así tan tranquila, iba a caer. Se sentía como si millones de traficantes, delincuentes, violadores, la policía o lo que fuera me estuviera persiguiendo y me tuvieran acorralada contra un acantilado. Algo me decía que lo que estaba más allá de éste precipicio me llevaría a algo de lo cual me podría arrepentir. Miré a todas partes, notando la mano del germano dentro de su bolsillo sacando algo. Estaba en un momento de pánico terrible y no atiné a nada más que a cerrar mis ojos y empujarlo.

- ¡Eli! –Tomó mi mano cayendo juntos a la piscina. Estaba con todo empapado, igual que yo y su frente estaba arrugado- Eli, ¿qué te sucede? –La había fregado… Estaba enojado.-

- N-No… nada.

Gilbert salió de la piscina y estrujaba su ropa, de la cual caía a cántaros el agua de la piscina. Me dio la espalda, obligándome a salir del agua sin ayuda. ¡Por la mierda que hacía frío! Me abracé a mí misma luego de eliminar el exceso de agua de mi ropa, mirándolo fulminantemente por lo poco caballero que estaba siendo; él ni siquiera se inmutó a mirarme. Para no arruinar más el ambiente comenzó a llover de una manera increíble. Era como si hubieran tirado un balde de agua sobre nosotros obligándonos a correr hacia el hotel.

Él caminaba delante de mí, con sus manos bien introducidas en su bolsillo. Traté de mirar su rostro, pero me resultaba inútil y no me creía capaz de acerca hasta él, no sé qué tan importante cosa tendría que decirme, pero, sabía que la había fregado. Pasamos por el vestíbulo para tomarnos con los ascensores. Me adelanté para mantener su paso y estar codo con codo esperando los elevadores. Lo miré y en su rostro había algo más que enojo… No, realmente no estaba enojado, estaba frustrado. Su ceño lo tenía fruncido y sus cejas levemente caídas. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma opaca con las luces del recinto, pero, era casi como un brillo de tristeza y sus labios se encontraban firmemente apretados, como queriendo evitar decir alguna palabra innecesaria. Se abrieron frente a mí las puertas que subían a los pisos pares, donde estaba mi habitación, entré en el elevador, apretando el número ocho.

- Buenas noches, Gilbo –dije antes de que se cerraran las puertas, sin recibir respuesta.- ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo, Eli!? –Golpeé mi cabeza contra las paredes del ascensor. Me estaba volviendo loca.- Más tarde iré a pedirle perdón y que me diga lo que tenía que decir.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, coloqué la tarjeta en el marcador hasta que sonara un "pip" y una luz verde apareciera. Entré complemente cansada.

- Lili, ya… ¿llegué?

Noté que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y al mover el interruptor para prender la luz de la habitación, vi sobre mi cama una nota en una hoja rosa… ¿Ahora qué? Me acerqué precipitadamente a leerla, y vi una letra redonda y femenina, más abajo había un dibujo de quizás intento de niña con pelo corto y haciendo una reverencia de perdón_. Lili… ahora qué planeas._ Tomé entre mis manos la nota mientras me comencé a sacar la ropa mojada.

"_Querida amiga: Lamento que deba dejarte una nota, pero, esta noche la pasaré en la habitación de Vash. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte, Lizzy! _

_P.D: En cualquier momento verás la sorpresita que te preparamos todos nuestros amigos para ti, así que, disfrútalo mucho y mañan, ¡cuéntame todo con lujo de detalle!_

_Atte. Tu amiga, Lili 3_

- ¿¡Qué!? Ay no, ay no. Mi amiga se convertirá en mujer –Los colores subieron a mi rostro sabiendo a lo que me refería.

Meneé repetidamente mi cabeza esfumando toda idea relacionada al amor, relaciones sexuales y todo lo relacionado a ello. Mi pequeña, _pequeña_ amiga se convertiría en una mujer. Con las ideas golpeteando mi cerebro, y me metí en la ducha rápidamente para entrar en calor. Toqué mis pechos notando lo grandes que estaban, fruncí el ceño molestándome por ese hecho. Sentí el agua tibia regresándole la vida a mi alma, aunque claro que no literalmente. La imagen del imbécil de mi novio volvió a aparecerse por mi cabeza haciéndome enojar... ¡Maldito Gilbert!

- ¡Arg! ¡Te enojas por cosas tan triviales! –Sabía que era yo la que estaba mal, quizás no debí empujarlo, pero, tampoco era para tener la cara con ese semblante.- Eres un tonto… -susurré.

De a poco empecé a escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Lili pasaría la noche con Vash, y tenía la tarjeta de la habitación así que no podría ser ella. Quizás era Bella queriendo jugar algo de chicas o qué se yo, era algo muy típico de ella. Cerré la llave del agua, tomando una toalla para cubrirme el cuerpo, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de mi para aproximarme a la puerta. Respirando profundamente y golpeando mis mejillas, me esforcé en tener una gran sonrisa y olvidar lo sucedido durante el día, tenía que aprovechar esta noche de chicas.

- ¡Bella! Qué bueno que viniste, ami…ga?

- No es que quisiera venir acá, pero el estúpido suizo me corrió de la habitación por andar haciendo cochinadas con tu amiga. –Entró a pasos desmesurados dentro de la habitación con sus ropas mojadas y dejando un rastro húmedo tras él.- Eli, usaré el baño, que me muero de frío porque una bruta me botó a la piscina. –Cerré la puerta y lo miré fijamente caminando hacia la puerta del baño notando que se aproximaba a ésta.- Córrete ya, bruta, o te arrepentirás si me enfermo por tu culpa.

- Bruta tu abuela, y no me arrepentiré de nada. No pensé que dejases pasar por alto tan rápido las cosas, –Me crucé de brazos mirándolo un tanto amenazadora arqueando levemente mis caderas para apoyarme firmemente sobre una.- pensé que seguirías enojado.

- Claro que lo estoy. Usaré tu baño y no te preocupes que no pienso molestarte tanto, estúpida –Me miró con aires de altanería, golpeando su hombro contra el mío empujándome. Si serás... Al cerrar la puerta, la golpeé con fuerza. ¡Eres un cretino!

Fui en busca del secador de pelo, esperando que Gilbert saliera del baño. Miré a mí alrededor, notando lo amplia, vacía y grande que era. Estaba curiosamente demasiado ordenada para ser una habitación de dos adolescentes en un viaje, sospechosamente ordenada, y creo que por fin me percaté de la situación, por fin hacía caído en la realidad de la posición en la que me encontraba. Puse los ojos en blanco: Era un cordero encerrado con un lobo… Un lobo sin necesidad de un disfraz de oveja, un hombre bastante varonil a pesar de sus imbecilidades, él, y sólo él, era el que podía mover cada célula de mi cuerpo y elevarlas a mil. ¡Quería matar a Lili! ¡Me estaba lanzando contra los leones! Quizás que ideas habrían planeado con mi madre, me la creo capaz de hacer que diera un paso más en mi relación. Siempre le gustó más Roderich, pero Gilbert a pesar de lo bruto que es, es preocupado por mí y mi familia.

Salté sintiendo cómo había cesado el ruido del agua desde la ducha. Caminé hacia la cómoda tomando mi cepillo de cabello y me giré abruptamente contra la puerta del cuarto de baño. Me tenía que proteger, sí, tenía que sobrevivir esta noche a toda costa. Apreté con fuerza el mango de la peineta al ver cómo el cerrojo se movía y el vapor comenzó a dispersarse por la habitación.

- ¡Qué excelente baño! –Me miró extrañado.- ¿A ti que te pasa, tonta? –Tomó mi peineta lanzándola por los aires y se metió dentro de mi maleta hurgueteando dentro de ésta.- Sabía que tendrías pantalones de hombre, ¿son los que te regalé, no? -Su sonrisa me estaba matando, ¿p-por qué su rostro tenía un brillo especial?

- S-Si... -Se colocó los pantalones sin sacarse la toalla y al abrochárselo tiró la toalla. Se acercaba peligrosamente, con su mirada fija en mí. Y el pánico me comenzaba a apoderar y tomé lo primero que encontré y violentamente me giré apuntando hacia él.- Por favor, no me hagas nada, Gilbo. Sé que estás enojado y quieras desquitarte, pero, aún no me siento preparada para dar un paso más allá en nuestra relación... N-No es que no quiera sino que... –Me atreví a mirarlo y sus ojos estaban como plato y su rostro estaba de un color rojo intenso.- ¿Qué sucede?

- E-Eli… Creo que tú tienes más ganas que yo de que pase algo. –mirando descaradamente y apuntándome.-

- ¿De qué estás ha...blan...do... –Bajé mi mirada encontrándome con mis pechos, qué digo, mi cuerpo completo al descubierto, tomando la toalla del suelo y golpeándolo con tal fuerza de dejarlo tirado noqueado.

Yo sabía que no tenía que golpearlo de tal manera, pero el nervio se apoderó de mí. Lo tomé en brazos volviendo nuevamente a la realidad de que habíamos crecido. Lo tiré sobre mi cama esperando que despertara. Miré el largo de sus pestañas y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, ¡Deja de ser tan niña, Elizabeth! Pasé mis manos y mis dedos por sus pectorales contorneando cada músculo de su pecho. Sentía un calor infernal, casi como si me encontrara en el infierno. Alejé con dificultad mis garras de su cuerpo, volviéndome al ventanal abriéndolo dejando que entrara algo de aire fresco, a ver si se me bajaba un poco la sensación de calor tan extraña.

Comencé a buscar en mi maleta mi ropa interior, para comenzar a vestirme mientras el desnudo albino seguía tirado sobre la cama inconsciente. Saqué una braga, y al comenzar a subirla por mis muslos noté una tela muy diferente a la usual. Terminé de subirla, era claro que algo andaba mal. Corrí al espejo viendo a una chica de pelo castaño largo, con los pechos desnudos y unas bragas de color negro con encaje las cuales me quedaban algo cortas, me giré para ver el ángulo de atrás. ¡Se me veía todo! N-No es como si fuera una de estas bragas donde no cubre nada, pero me sentí extraña, este tipo de ropas no eran mi estilo... ¡Istenem! (Dios mío en húngaro) Te juro que apenas vuelva a mi casa o vea a Lili, mataré a mi madre y a mi amiga de manera que sufran notablemente. Pasé mis manos por mis glúteos sintiéndome extraña y asomándose cierta pregunta (que no quería hacer) a mi cabeza "¿Le gustará a Gilbert?". Sentí un ruido proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación, agarrando un cuadro lanzándolo de lleno contra la cara de mi novio. Hice una reverencia, _"Dios, perdóname." _

Luego de vestirme con esa ropa interior tan incómoda, me coloqué una sudadera blanca la cual me quedaba bastante ancha y unos shorts cortos y holgados, cómo los que uso para salir a trotar. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. ¿El latido quería significar algo? Quizás soy demasiado inocente o torpe, pero puedo decir con toda certeza que en lo que respecta a las relaciones humanas y en especial, a las de amor, soy una pequeña inexperta. Toqué su mano sintiendo un calor inexplicable recorrer mi espalda y devolverse para prender mi rostro cómo el rojo de un semáforo, queriéndome decir que tenía que detenerme. Comenzó a moverse el bulto, mirándome extrañado y sobándose la cabeza con una expresión de sumo dolor. Al enfocar mejor, me miró con el ceño fruncido, abriendo sus labios para pronunciar qué palabras, cerré mis ojos con fuerza sin escuchar sonido alguno, Gilbert sólo se limitó a girarse y sentarse dándome la espalda en un lado de la cama. Sabía que no debía pronunciar palabras.

Me giré dándole la espalda sentándome en el otro extremo de la cama. Lo miré de reojo notando un semblante pensativo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas usualmente pálidas. En eso, se gira y nuestros ojos se encuentran provocando que mis mejillas volvieran a arder. Tiré mis manos hacia atrás y se encontraron con las de Gilbert, haciéndome perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre la cama levantándose un poco de la remera, sintiendo un poco de aire en mi vientre. Miré fijamente al techo intentando ignorar los latidos de mi corazón queriendo salir por mi boca y mi respiración jadeante. Sentí como Gilbert se levantó de la cama y en cuatro, gateó hacia mí colocándome encima de mí.

- No es que quiera hacerte esto… Pero, me lo debes por los golpes y porque me has estado provocando todo este rato –Sus ojos rojos penetraron en lo más profundo de los míos. Sentí como se introducía dentro de mi mirada jade y la electricidad recorrió mi espalda situándose en mi zona baja.-

- Y-Yo no te he estado provocando… -Lo golpeé con mi usual fuerza, sin sentir reacción de Gilbert, estaba claramente decidido a mantenerse encima mío. ¡Ay mamá! ¿¡Así es como expresas tu amor de madre!? Entregas a tu hija al peor lobo de todos.

- Eli…

Sus manos se posicionaron a nivel de mis caderas, acariciando con fuerza y ejerciendo cierta presión sobre los huesos de mi pelvis. Me sentí tan suya con ese tacto, era como si estuviera diciendo a gritos "Es mía" y eso hacía que mi mente se revolviera. Con firmeza presionó su cadera contra la mía sintiendo un bulto rozándome, si esto era lo que estaba pensando, por mi cabeza pasó "Me quebraré" sintiendo un deje de pánico a mis adentros.

Con sus manos fue subiendo recorriendo mi cintura, la curiosa cintura que tenía, tomándola con tal firmeza que podía sentir su total virilidad, pero, al ver a sus ojos y cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y temblaban, noté lo inexperto que se sentía en este instante. Sentía un poco de miedo y ¿Ansias? Lamentablemente estaba ansiosa, pero, ¿Ansiosa de qué? O sea… hace sólo unos días le había dado mi primer beso a Gilbert, ya me sentía una "mujer" y como que todo avanzaba demasiado rápido, como si estuviéramos en una montaña rusa lleno de vueltas y giros y sí, sólo pensarlo me mareaba. Sentí sus grandes palmas posarse sobre mi abdomen y con sus dedos fríos hizo que sintiera la punta de mis pechos más firme, como si me doliera el hecho de sentirlo más duro. Bajando mi mirada con mucha vergüenza notando que ese dolor prevenía de mis pezones y bajé un poco más la mirada notando en los ojos de Gilbert a un hombre hambriento, y cuando digo hambriento, me refiero a uno muy muy hambriento, como si yo fuera una comida o algo similar. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, pero de sus ojos se desbordaba las ganas de comer algo de forma golosa y lujuria, ¿Me quería comer?

- Así que… S-Sin brasier, ¿Eh, Elizabeth? –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciéndose el "cool", pero en su voz había cierto temblor. Estaba demasiado ansioso y feliz.

- S-Sólo… no encontré uno adecuado que estuviera seco… -La verdad es que el que se había mojado era el único que tenía, ya que mi GRAN amiga, había cortado el otro en mil pedazos. Ay, Diosito mío, ayúdame con esta bestia con gula.

- No lograrás que te crea, húngara pervertida. –Quise agarrar con rapidez la sudadera de alguna parte, siendo demasiado lenta (o más lenta que Gilbert) y sintiendo al albino debajo de ésta.

Con sus manos sostuvo con firmeza mis pechos, notándose algo ansioso y bruto el tacto que tenía con éste. Me hizo emitir un sonido nuevo para mí e irreconocible ¿Ese sonido era mío? Sus dedos fríos tocaron el rosado pezón derecho como si fuera un botón y provocando que éste se colocara más duro al contacto con el frío. Nuevamente ese sonido extraño salió de mi boca. Gilbert movía en círculo su dedo índice sobre cada uno de mis pezones, notando cierta humedad en mi entrepierna, como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño pero sabía que no era eso, porque se sentía más caliente y pegajoso. Decidí que no podía dejar que me controlara de ésta manera, yo no podía dejarme a su merced de ésta forma. Tomé con fuerza sus muñecas alejándolo de mi levantando de a poco sus brazos logrando mi cometido. De sus muñecas se notaba la tensión y en su mirada, el rojo típico que tenía era más intenso y por fin me di cuenta, esta experiencia era algo nuevo tanto para mí como para Gilbert. Por esa fracción de segundo noté lo emocionado que estaba por estar haciendo todas estas cosas. Me iba a levantar a penas lo tuve más lejos de mí y al intentar alejarme me agarró con agresividad de mi short tirándome boca abajo sobre la cama. Introduciendo sus manos debajo de la sudadera blanca agarrando ahora con firmeza mi pecho apretándolo y soltándolo seguidas veces, transformando de esa forma mi voz de a poco a una sumamente femenina y extraña, con muchos tipos de altos y bajos extraños, incluso chillidos y sentía en mi cuerpo mucho calor, comenzando a sudar y sintiendo a Gilbert casi de la misma forma. En eso, soltó mi pecho derecho sin dejar de juguetear con el zurdo, tomando mis caderas con su otra mano colocándome en cuatro posicionando así su bulto entre mis glúteos. Y con los dientes comenzó a subir mi camisa y al tenerla al descubierto comenzó a besarla en la columna, haciéndome pegar un chillido que ni yo creía capaz de hacer. Y con su mano en mi cadera comenzó a bajarla de a poco colocándola entre mis muslos. Con la mano temblorosa comenzó a acariciarme sobre el pantalón, gritándole que no lo hiciera, pero mi voz no salía. Sólo salían esos extraños sonidos que ni sabía cómo llamarlos.

- Gimes mejor de lo que esperaba… -Presionó con fuerza su miembro contra mí, haciéndome sentir más extraña que antes. Con mis cortas uñas me aferré a las cobijas de la cama con fuerza, estaba perdiendo fuerza en mis piernas.- Por favor… d-dí mi nombre, Eli… -Pasó su lengua afilada y suave sobre mi espalda haciéndome que me irguiera y una corriente eléctrica cortara la fuerza de mis piernas.

- ¡Gilbert! –Y sintiendo cómo mi entrepierna se humedecía muchísimo, caí sobre la cama con la mano de Gilbert sobre mi pecho. Había perdido toda fuerza y control de mí. Sentí mi cabeza en otro continente, en otro planeta, en otra constelación, en otro planeta. No estaba en mis casillas.

Aprovechándose de mi falta de fuerza, me giró colocándome frente a él. Mi rostro estaba rojísimo pero era incapaz de cubrirme, sólo atiné a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza dejándome estar. De a poco sentí una presión sobre mis labios y un algo suave moviendo mis labios como queriendo entrar dentro de mi boca, y mis labios como forma instintiva abrieron paso sintiendo la lengua de Gilbert acariciando la mía con cierta agresividad y torpeza. Mis manos sin control, se apoderaron de su cuello comenzando a besarlo de forma desenfrenada. Quería parar, o eso quería mi fuero interno, mientras que mi instinto animal quería más y más.

Pudimos estar juntos, boca con boca cerca de unos minutos o incluso menos, pero para mi parecer, fue una eternidad. Se separó de mi boca dejando caer sobre la comisura de nuestro labios un cierto poco de saliva, y lo sentí en mi cuello, subiendo a mi lóbulo lamiéndolo haciéndome gemir (ya que entendí que esos sonidos extraños, eran gemidos), y ese líquido pegajoso volvió a aparecer en mi entrepierna. No sé cómo, pero al parecer, Gilbo había encontrado el famoso punto "G". Luego, bajó hasta mis pechos comenzando a mirarlo con cautela, como queriendo grabar cada momento en su cabeza. Y con la punta de su lengua le dio una primera probada a éste, sintiéndome cada vez más débil.

- E-Eli… -su voz se escuchaba cansada y creo que estaba jadeando.- ¿Estás segura q-que puedo? –Me iba a volver loca.

- Gilbo, por favor… tócame a tu gusto.

Mi voz no era esa, y esas palabras no las dije yo. ¿Quién era esta persona lujuriosa dentro mío? No pude seguir pensando en esto al tener la boca completa del albino devorándose de forma carnívora mi pecho. Mi respiración se volvía entrecortada y los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y con más agudeza. Lamía en círculos mi pezón con mucha brusquedad, pero era una brusquedad que me agradaba. Estaba realmente muy ansioso y esto me causaba un poco de gracia, pero, en la situación en la que me encontraba no provocaba nada más que calentura en mi cuerpo. Era como si me estuviera llevando al paraíso si pudiéramos buscarle alguna definición. Con sus manos ágiles comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón de a poco haciendo que volviera de a poco a ser yo misma. Mientras lamía, mordía y chupaba mi pezón como un niño pequeño amamantando sus manos inútiles estaban logrando desabrochar mi pantalón y estaba bajando el cierre, posicionando sus manos sobre cada extremo de mi short comenzando a bajarlo.

- ¡No!

Todo estaba oscuro.

Se había cortado la energía, y comencé a temblar. Gilbert rápidamente bajó mi sudadera y soltó mi pantalón.

- Eli… -Supe por el tono de su voz que estaba preocupado y todo lo anterior se había "disipado".- ¿Aún le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –Sentí la angustia y asentí.

De verdad, que nunca en mi vida había querido más que Gilbert pudiera haberme hecho suya en ese momento, pero, el hecho de que aún sintiera miedo al tener un poco más de oscuridad, provocó que se cortara la pasión de aquel momento. Quizás el albino estaba algo enojado, o molesto y no faltaba más. Mi estúpido trauma con la noche se había manifestado y había arruinado toda la escena que todo hombre quiere cumplir con su novia (y quizás, yo también la quería cumplir con mi novio). Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro y sentí cómo el ojirrojo se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como una fuerza externa me tomaba en brazos y me acostó bajo las sábanas colocándose a mi lado y abrazándome con fuerza.

- Gilbo… Perdóname, de verdad, perdón… -Sentí mucha rabia. Era como una pendeja miedosa. Ya estaba bastante grande como para sentir miedo por algo tan tonto como la oscuridad a esta altura de mi vida. Además de que, no quería que se enojada conmigo. Era obvio que había matado las pasiones drásticamente y a pesar de que no quería continuar, era natural de que se enojara.

- No me pidas perdón, mensa. Quizás, aún no era el momento. -¿Estaba siendo comprensivo?- No te negaré que me moría por hacerte mía, pero, si lo hubiéramos hecho ahora, me hubiera comportado como una bestia.

Comencé a reír sabiendo que lo que decía, probablemente era la verdad más pura, y a pesar de que por un instante me sentí mal por haber arruinado el momento, por primera vez, vi una faceta tierna del albino. Él también pensaba en mí y se preocupaba, cosa que quizás nunca le tomé la importancia o simplemente no podía ver por su narcisismo. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de éste cuerpo ajeno, y sintiendo de a poco cómo las lágrimas y el miedo iban cesando a poco. Mis párpados se sentía pesados y el calor que me brindaba Gilbert se volvía lo mejor de toda mi vida, escuchando un cierto susurro en mi oído sin lograr escuchar perfectamente las palabras y perdiendo la noción de todo a mi alrededor. Esta sin duda, había sido una noche con nuevas experiencias las cuales… no eran tan malas realmente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_ ¡Hola! Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, pero, espero que me perdonen por haberme demorado tanto en traerles el tercer capítulo. _

_Luego de volver de mi viaje (El cual fue increíble), comencé la universidad y me ha sido realmente complicado colocarme frente a la pantalla y escribir el este capítulo (por falta de inspiración y tiempo)_

_Les agradezco de corazón el hecho de que sigan leyendo mi historia y los reviews que me dejan. ¡Me hacen hiper mega feliz! Así que se los agradezco de corazón. Esta vez les traje un capítulo un poco más largo de lo usual. Quizás para el siguiente capítulo me demore un mes y si Dios lo quiere, un poco menos. Daré todo de mi para poder escribir lo más pronto posible._

_Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mi garota preferida: Jessy este capítulo está dedicado con todo mi cariño para tí, amiga. Gracias por compartir este desenfrenado amor por el albino igual que yo. Jajaja. _

_Bueno, mis queridos lectores ~_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Au revoir. (Envíenme toda la energía para escribir un excelente próximo capítulo para su completo deleite)_


End file.
